The Loss of Innocence, Eternity
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: Riff, you were the only one...who became my eternity. Yet somehow, I then began to form this dream that you would always be mine. Subtle shonenai, 6th book spoiler. CainRiff


A/N: My first Godchild fanfic, this is based from Cain's POV after the events of 'Judas Kiss' in the sixth volume. Tis' is a one-shot, obviously.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Godchild, Kaori Yuki has the honor of creating such an inspiring piece of fiction. You should look her up if interested.

WARNING: Very, very, very subtle shonen-ai, just like the manga. Comparisons to Biblical figures, spoilers from the sixth volume. Angsty and dark, just the way it should be!

* * *

The Loss of Innocence, Eternity

Riff, you were the only one...who became my eternity.

When you found me once upon a time ago, deep in the woods of the dark castle I lived in, you were like an angel from up above.

And when you beckoned me to you in order to shush my weeping and tears forevermore, I fell in love with you from the start.

Somehow, I then began to form this dream that you would always be mine.

You held me close when I was trapped in endless nightmares. You always seemed to know when it happened.

I could never stand anyone else's tea, but yours. Because it always seemed that you made it with all your heart.

No one was allowed to see the marks that father had given me nightly, but you. Because I reveled at the understanding touches you give to ease the occasional ache it would give me.

Being dressed by someone else was unacceptable. No one was more welcome to it, but you, because after you gently dress me, I can catch your comforting scent at the start of the morning.

I always command you to tie my shoelaces so tenderly, for I can remember how you used to amuse and delight me with the 'bunny-ear' method when I was a child.

I thought...you would accompany me to Hell, like you promised...?

An illusion, was it? Just a facade to continuously hurt me over and over from my father. You were really, the wolf under the sheep's clothing were you not?

You always finding me...I thought it was the dream-like bond we shared.

But it was only through the purpose of outside means, like a tuning fork tracking down water.

Riff, the one I shared my soul with, is gone forever. Replaced by this repulsing cold-blooded man with Azrael prowling ever so quietly behind you.

You, with the burn of the rose emblazoned onto your heart!

The lightning-struck tower, you were my last betrayal. Just like Judas was Jesus'.

Was this all planned from the start? Is father pulling some sort of tragic reenactment of Jesus' last hours on Earth?

Is father trying to play the role as God? Jezabel as Lucifer, Mary as Magdalena, I as Jesus...

...you, as Judas?

Do you know the story of Judas, my beloved Riff?

Jesus was betrayed by Judas, just as you betrayed me.

But, will the outcome be the same?

Will your conscience eat at you away like flies? To the point where you will regret the day you left my side and hang yourself in shame with the rope of our broken love?

Just like Judas?

Or, will you cling to my father's side til' the end? Until I find you and forever separate his taint upon you with my gun's bullet to your heart?

I won't let my father take you away with me. You are the last thing he will ever take from me.

I will eradicate this evil forever on this greed driven soil, send him and his denizens back to their six levels of Hell. I will, under the oath of god, repent for my name of murder by personally taking the devil back into the sinful, boiling earth where he belongs.

And you, my beloved Riff, will be the misshapen wings that will gently help me lower them there.

One day, when the confrontation with the devil is imminent, and I see you across the battlefield with your dispassionate stare, but your movement hesitant...

I will, you will, we will finally see...

...if my beloved, sweet Judas...

...will lovingly die for me.

* * *

A/N: Wow, Jesus Christ, I never pulled something like this before! I think it's too dark for me...but, Riff's betrayal really shook me to tears. And, I felt angry, but in a despairing kind of way, that Cain and maybe even Riff was suffering from these turn of events. I just can't believe that Riff's love for Cain was fake. I feel like there's something deep, deep, deep down inside even the cold-hearted Riff that he truly cares, ya know.

Anyways, the chapter was called Judas Kiss, so I'm actually incorporating what might actually happen at the end of the story. Because Judas was in such despair for betraying his Lord, that he killed himself to repent. Maybe Riff would sacrifice himself for Cain or something like that. All I'm pretty certain is that Riff would probably die in the end. He's 'Judas' after all...

I love reviews! Please review for the sake of my sanity!!!


End file.
